onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Peseta
| affiliation = Silver Pirate Alliance | occupation = Pirate | epithet = | status = 1 | jva = Yūsuke Numata }} Peseta is a top member of the Silver Pirate Alliance. He is a major antagonist of the filler Silver Mine Arc. Appearance Peseta is a very large hunchbacked man with a sickly complexion and tattoos of lightning bolts all over his torso. He has blonde hair and he has the Silver Pirate Alliance's Jolly Roger tattooed on his left arm. He wears green pants with an "S" on the belt and tall black boots, he's got a whip on his belt, a small Den-Den Mushi close to his right ear, as well as two cannons strapped to his back. Personality Peseta is easily excitable, and celebrates when something he likes happens, sometimes excessively. He seems to have a particular penchant for saying the word "Incredible" (S words in Japanese) and dancing during those moments. He is cruel to his enemies, but often times focuses so much on them that he becomes careless about his environment. He also enjoys reveling in his enemies' humiliation and mocking them for it later. Abilities and Powers Peseta is a very strategic fighter, developing multiple plans to defeat enemies. He makes sure to gain knowledge on his enemies and their weaknesses so that he can exploit them. Usually, he attacks his enemies in a strategic formation with his men rather than fight one-on-one. Weapons Peseta has two cannons strapped to his back. They can fire normal cannonballs that explode, and they can also fire that fire a very sticky adhesive after exploding. He also wields a whip. History Silver Mine Arc Peseta accompanied Desire and the Sweet Pirates in their mission to capture Monkey D. Luffy. When the Straw Hat Pirates and Barto Club staged a counterattack, Peseta and his men fired cannonballs at the Going Luffy-senpai, which released a sticky substance that trapped the enemy pirates. With Luffy and Bartolomeo captured, the Silver Pirate Alliance set off. When they got to Silver Mine, Peseta put Bartolomeo to work mining ore underground. He was later present as Bill addressed his subordinates and attempted to execute Luffy, but Luffy and Bartolomeo managed to escape, throwing everyone into chaos. Peseta and Bill returned to the throne room as Mr. Tanaka of the Gran Tesoro arrived. Peseta presented their offering of silver to Tanaka, but got a call that Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire fell underground. Upon Bill's orders, Peseta contacted Aveyron to deal with the problem. Peseta lost contact with Aveyron when the latter was defeated, and Bill decided to bury everyone in the underground mine. Peseta confronted the pirate and miner escapees, shooting cannonballs at them and causing the track leading out to collapse. However, the pirates and miners managed to escape on Bartolomeo's staircase, aided by the sudden arrival of Kin'emon. Peseta confronted them again outside, revealing that he captured Desire's crewmates. However, Roronoa Zoro freed Desire's crewmates and confronted Peseta. Peseta laughed at Zoro, remembering how he trapped the swordsman with Adhesive Shells in their first meeting before firing Adhesive Shells once again. However, Zoro cut up all the shells without getting any adhesive on him, and Peseta and his men were sent flying by a whirlwind that Zoro created with Santoryu. Inside the whirlwind, Peseta and his men became covered by their Adhesive Shells and got stuck together as they flew into the distance. Silver Mine later sunk into the ocean due to Bill's molten ore, leaving Peseta's fate unknown. Major Battles *Peseta vs. Bartolomeo *Peseta vs. Roronoa Zoro Trivia *The peseta was Spain's currency before the euro (2002). References Site Navigation ca:Peseta it:Peseta ru:Песета Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Silver Pirate Alliance Category:Non-Canon Antagonists